Fais moi oublier
by Yuuria
Summary: Après un évènement qu'aucun de ses gardiens n'avait compris, Tsuna est au fond du gouffre. Mais, la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé pour le réconforter saura lui faire oublier. YAOI X27


**Titre ****: **Fais-moi oublier.

**Couple ****:** Xanxus x Tsuna.

**Auteur ****:** Yuuria.

**Rating ****:** M

**Disclaimer ****:** Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

**Résumé ****:** Après un évènement qu'aucun de ses gardiens n'avait compris, Tsuna est au fond du gouffre. Mais, la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé pour le réconforter saura lui faire oublier.

**Note ****:** deuxième fois que j'écris une fan fiction de KHR. J'adore le couple Tsuna/Xanxus mais je n'en trouve pas beaucoup, sniff.

**XXX**

Tsuna était dans son bureau du manoir Vongola. Son regard était vide mais ses mains remplissaient ses papiers par habitude. On n'entendait que le stylo glissant sur le papier, ou alors, des froissements de feuilles. Autour, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas de porte qui s'ouvre à l'improviste avec son autoproclamé bras droit ou le deuxième homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que cette situation durait. Ni Gokudera, ni Yamamoto, ni aucun autre gardien d'ailleurs, ne venaient plus le voir. Même Hibari. Depuis ce fameux jour. Oui, depuis le jour où il avait tué de sang froid un homme de ses propres mains. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était son gardien de la foudre ou cet homme. Le choix était vite fait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était redressé, les gants couverts du sang de sa victime, pour vérifier que Lambo allait bien, tous ses gardiens à part Mukuro enfermé à Vendicare, le regardaient avec peur et surprise. Et depuis ce jour-là, il n'avait plus aucun contact à part des rapports de missions qui atterrissaient sur son bureau lorsqu'il était absent ou qui arrivaient même par mail.

La main du boss Vongola se crispa sur son stylo. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler mais il les retenait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte. Il avait protégé un membre de sa famille. Mais il savait également la raison de cet éloignement de ses gardiens. Il avait tué. Lui qu'ils pensaient si pur, si gentil, avait tué. Ils n'avaient même pas relevé le fait qu'il avait sauvé l'un des leurs. Il avait juste tué. Il était devenu un assassin. Quelqu'un tâché de sang. Pourtant, c'était bien eux qui l'avaient porté jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un parrain de mafia. Il était impossible de rester blanc dans ce monde alors pourquoi ? Le stylo fut posé délicatement et les mains virent caché le visage fatigué du châtain. Il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque nuit, cette situation le travaillait. Il en perdait le sommeil.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit de pas le fit sursauter. Qui marchait dans son manoir, ou plutôt, aussi près de son bureau ? Un petit espoir s'insinua dans sa poitrine. Un de ses gardiens lui aurait-il pardonné ? Il se redressa, ses grands yeux marron fixés sur la porte à double battant de son lieu de travail. Les pas venaient de s'arrêter devant elle. Il avala sa salive. Qui ? Il suivit avec attention la poignée se baisser même si ce fut rapide, puis releva les yeux pour découvrir….

- Xanxus ?

Le boss de la Varia haussa un sourcil au ton surpris mais surtout déçu de son soi-disant boss. Il s'avança tranquillement dans le bureau et scruta le visage tiré de l'autre de ses yeux rouges. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette demeure. Il n'avait nullement été ralenti dans son avancée au sein du manoir. Aucun clébard n'était venu l'arrêter et il n'en avait pas croisé un seul.

- Où est ton sale clébard ?

- Que me veux-tu Xanxus ? Demanda Tsuna pour changer de sujet.

- Réponds déchet. Y'a personne dans c'manoir, aucun de tes clébards n'est là.

Xanxus vit le changement dans les yeux du Vongola. De la surprise et la déception, il était passé en mode tristesse. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha et claqua ses mains sur la surface plane du bureau en approchant sa tête de celle de l'autre. Il l'observa dans les yeux et se répéta :

- Dis-moi, déchet, où sont tes clébards ? Ils ne te lâchent jamais d'un poil en général.

- En mission, je suppose. Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu là Xanxus ?

- Tu supposes ? C'est toi qui es censé les donner. Réponds !

- La ferme !

Tsuna n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé de se retenir. Il avait tenté de ne pas s'énerver aux questions répétées de son ancien concurrent, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Les larmes étaient sorties toutes seules et dévalaient maintenant son visage. Sa voix avait été plus forte qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il se leva et partit vers les fenêtres pour tourner le dos à l'autre. Il avait craqué face à Xanxus, la seule personne devant laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû.

Xanxus était encore un peu sonné par ce brusque éclat. Ses yeux rouges allèrent à la silhouette tremblante de l'autre. Malgré le fait qu'il soit de dos, il pouvait voir les soubresauts dus aux larmes qu'il avait entraperçues. Si il était venu ? C'était parce que ses hommes lui avaient rapporté l'étrange atmosphère du manoir Vongola. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait ce gamin pleurer ! De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Qu'avaient fait ces stupides gardiens pour que leur boss soit dans cet état ? Il grogna et s'approcha de la silhouette solitaire.

Le plus jeune se figea en entendant les pas des bottes de cuir s'approcher, puis quand il sentit la silhouette plus imposante derrière lui. Allait-il se moquer de lui ? Lui dire qu'il n'était pas fait pour être boss ? Il voulait bien lui céder cette place si cela pouvait lui ramener ses gardiens, non, ses amis. Il sursauta en sentant les mains de l'autre se poser sur ses épaules. Une douce chaleur s'en dégageait et malgré lui, il se sentit un peu moins seul. Il suivit sans vraiment le vouloir le mouvement qu'elles firent pour le tourner face à son rival. Néanmoins, il baissa les yeux en rencontrant ceux rouges de celui-ci.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Xanxus. Il attrapa le menton du plus petit et le força à le regarder. Les yeux bruns rougis et les traces de pleurs lui firent froncer les sourcils. Sans s'en rendre compte au départ, il attira la fine silhouette contre la sienne massive en l'enfermant dans ses bras. Il se surprit lui-même mais finalement concéda au fait que l'autre en avait besoin. Il redemanda une nouvelle fois, d'une voix plu douce :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe déchet ?

Tsuna était complètement figé. Il ne croyait pas à la chaleur autour de lui. L'étreinte de Xanxus était ferme mais douce à la fois. Elle montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas pitié mais qu'il le soutenait. Qu'il voulait savoir aussi. Le boss Vongola soupira de soulagement et se décrispa. Puis il ferma les yeux et commença son récit, toujours entouré par cette douce sensation d'être soutenu.

Le chef de la Varia écouta sans rien dire, mais son corps parlait pour lui. Son visage s'était durci en entendant la raison pour laquelle les gardiens de l'autre n'étaient plus là. Sa prise sur le corps de son boss s'était raffermie en sentant et entendant les sanglots de ce dernier. Il sentait aussi sa veste devenir humide. Lorsque le dernier mot fut sorti de la bouche de l'autre, il cracha :

- Bande de déchets imbéciles !

Puis il écarta Tsuna et se pencha légèrement pour plonger ses orbes rouges dans celles humides de celui-ci.

- N'fais pas gaffe à ces cons. S'ils ne comprennent pas l'fait que t'en as sauvé un, ils sont complètement débiles.

- Mais… Je ne veux pas les perdre. Et je ne peux pas oublier. Ni le sang, ni leur expression…

La voix cassée acheva le plus vieux. Dans un mouvement rapide, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Que faisait-il ? Quand Xanxus s'écarta, il apprécia l'expression de totale surprise et de gêne de l'autre. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres et il fit :

- J'ai un très bon moyen pour te faire oublier…

Il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de fougue. Ses mains plaquèrent la silhouette plus fine contre la sienne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait terriblement envie. Il voulait ce corps. Non. Pour la première fois, il voulait plus que le corps de quelqu'un. La tristesse visible de son soi disant boss avait brisé quelque chose dans son esprit. Il quémanda l'entrée des lèvres scellées en passant sa langue sur l'inférieure. Timidement, il les sentit s'écarter et sa langue pénétra l'antre pour trouver sa consoeur. Il joua avec, explorant la cavité humide. Un soupir à peine audible sortit de la bouche de sa victime et l'électrisa. On n'avait pas idée de pousser des soupirs pareils. Il voulait qu'il le prenne sans ménagement ou quoi ? Il abandonna les lèvres et se délecta de la vision d'un Tsuna aux joues rouges et aux yeux vitreux. Il déposa de nouveau un chaste baiser sur les lèvres gonflées puis glissa vers l'oreille :

- Dois-je te faire oublier ici ou dans ta chambre ?

Il ricana en voyant l'autre sursauter puis rougir violemment. Puis le suivit des yeux quand il rangea des papiers de première importance. Il sourit en le voyant jeter un coup d'œil vers lui par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il l'attendait à la porte. Il le rejoignit et le souleva de terre. Le petit cri habituel de sa proie retentit :

- Hiiiiie ! Repose-moi Xanxus !

- Sûrement pas, je suis pressé. Maintenant indique-moi le chemin.

Sur la route qui menait à la chambre du Decimo, de nombreux serviteurs se tournèrent surpris vers le duo qui avançait en se chamaillant : un Xanxus étrangement souriant et un Tsuna rouge pivoine.

- Pose-moi !

- Non, déchet. A droite ou gauche ?

- Droite. Si !

…

Finalement, malgré les supplications de Tsuna, ils arrivèrent dans la même position à ses appartements. Xanxus ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et la referma de la même manière. Il jeta son chargement sur le lit et monta à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le boss Vongola le regarda, rouge mais également fasciné. Le Varia avait toujours eu une aura bestiale, mais à cet instant, il était la proie du fauve. Les yeux rouges luisaient de convoitise et de luxure. Un frisson parcourut le corps du Decimo. C'était sa première fois. Les conditions étaient loin d'être celles qu'il aurait voulu. Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses grands yeux marron.

Ce voile ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui prit les lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait profité de l'instant de flottement pour parcourir le corps qui allait devenir sien des yeux et franchement, son pantalon de cuir était devenu un peu étroit. Mais, il voulait faire l'amour à son boss sans que celui-ci ne pense à ses stupides gardiens. Il domina le baiser de manière bestiale, ne contenant aucunement son envie. Ses mains partir ouvrir le costume noir et l'envoyèrent hors du lit. Puis elles arrachèrent la chemise, ne s'embarrassant pas d'ouvrir les boutons un par un. Il lâcha enfin la bouche de l'autre et observa. Le visage rouge, les yeux à demi fermés, la bouche entrouverte lui firent tourner la tête. Il fondit sur le cou et l'embrassa, laissant la marque de son passage. Il dévala le cou, grignota l'épaule, et s'empara de l'un des mamelons brunis qu'il mordit légèrement avant de le sucer. Un petit cri de surprise sortit de la bouche de la victime, puis un léger gémissement. Le membre gonflé du Varia se tendit un peu plus. Il fut surpris et revint au visage de l'autre. Il caressa d'un léger mouvement le mamelon qu'il avait malmené. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre se répercutant sur son sexe. Il réagissait beaucoup trop à ce son. Il se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres et ouvrit d'un geste le pantalon de l'autre.

Les deux mains de Tsuna agrippèrent les bras de son agresseur, même si à ce moment-là, il avouait être une victime consentante. Son corps s'arqua quand l'autre homme commença à le sucer avec envie. Franchement, dans la tête du brun, il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui était en train de se produire. Comment Xanxus, qui l'avait toujours défié, pouvait-il être en train de lui faire cette fellation divine ? Un doigt dans son intimité vierge le fit sursauter et gémir de douleur. Il appréhendait beaucoup, peut-être trop. Quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, il poussa un cri de douleur. Il sentit son ancien rival s'acharner un peu plus sur son membre, jouant même avec ses bourses de sa main libre. Tsuna se décontracta au maximum mais grimaça quand un troisième doigt entra. Il les sentit l'écarteler de l'intérieur.

Le maître de la Varia goûtait au pré sperme de son boss et il le trouvait excitant. Il se concentra sur sa tâche en sentant l'autre souffrir. Puis il retira ses doigts et remonta pour prendre les lèvres entrouvertes pour cause d'une respiration laborieuse. Il les lâcha et planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux bruns de l'autre. Quand il sentit les mains tremblantes de ce dernier aller ouvrir son pantalon de cuir, un sourire de prédateur s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Il était maintenant la seule chose dans son esprit. Il l'aida, libérant son sexe de sa prison de tissus, ne prenant pas le temps d'enlever complètement son pantalon. Se glissant entre les jambes fines, il fixa son regard sur le visage du Decimo qui hocha la tête avec appréhension. Le noiraud se baissa de nouveau prenant les lèvres pour un baiser rassurant. Puis il le pénétra d'un coup sec, provoquant un cri de douleur dans la bouche de l'autre. Le Varia grogna de plaisir. Tsuna était trop serré.

Ce dernier se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela ferait aussi mal ! Son amant lui releva les jambes, les posant sur ses épaules, et il sentit sa main rugueuse lui caresser la joue, recueillant ses larmes de douleur.

- Supportes-le encore un peu Tsunayoshi.

Surpris par le ton doux, le parrain acquiesça. L'autre recommença à bouger, profitant de la nouvelle position pour le pénétrer plus facilement. La douleur était toujours présente, et si il n'y avait pas la main de Xanxus en train de faire des va et viens sur son membre, il se serait sûrement évanoui. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et observa le visage concentré de l'autre. Il semblait faire le mieux possible pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Tsuna rougit à cette pensée. Tout d'un coup, son corps s'arqua et des tâches blanches apparurent devant ses yeux. Un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. En voyant de ses yeux mi-clos le visage barré par une cicatrice sourire, il comprit que l'autre était soulagé de le voir enfin prendre du plaisir. La suite s'enchaîna trop vite pour l'esprit du Decimo, il ne reprit ses esprits qu'après avoir joui en même temps que son ancien rival.

Xanxus s'écroula sur le côté après s'être retiré. Il n'avait pas pris soin de quelqu'un comme ça depuis un long moment. Il avait du museler son côté bestial pour pouvoir le faire. Il glissa ses yeux vers la touffe de cheveux bruns qui venait de se poser contre son torse. Son bras s'enroula autour de la taille fine et il colla l'autre à son corps. Un murmure lui parvint :

- Merci Xanxus.

Il frissonna au ton de la voix. Mais bien vite, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il bascula, retrouvant leur position initiale. Il se pencha et embrassa de nouveau son boss. Puis, il susurra à son oreille :

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me contenter de ça ?

Un rougissement accentué vit le jour sur les joues du plus petit, ce qui fit ricaner l'autre. Néanmoins, ce dernier fut surpris quand les deux petits bras entourèrent son cou. Tsuna attira de nouveau à lui les lèvres qu'il embrassa timidement. Il dit d'un ton assez embarrassé :

- Alors, fais-moi encore oublier Xanxus.

Le maître de la Varia était surpris. Réellement. Il ne pensait pas que le parrain Vongola dirait ce genre de chose. Et surtout pas que ce serait lui qui demanderait une nouvelle fois. Bon d'accord, il l'avait poussé. Mais c'était lui qui avait accepté ! Il esquissa un sourire carnassier et fit, à quelques millimètres des lèvres déjà gonflées :

- C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je dirai « À vos ordres ».

Le Varia se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de son boss.

**XXX**

Gokudera Hayato se tenait dans le bureau de son boss. Il était assez inquiet. La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit et il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard acier d'Hibari. Ce dernier l'observa impassible avant de se diriger vers le meuble principale de la pièce. Il comprit ce qui tracassait son « collègue ». Sur le bureau étaient posés plusieurs rapports, le plus ancien datant de trois jours. D'ailleurs, c'était le rapport qu'il avait lui-même déposé. Il revint au gardien de la tempête en l'entendant lui poser une question :

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Non.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer cette fois une femme de ménage. Celle-ci sursauta en voyant les deux gardiens et s'inclina afin de s'excuser avant de repartir. Mais Gokudera la retint :

- Où est le Juudaïme ?

- Sawada-sama ? Euh…Je ne peux pas vous le dire, excusez-moi Gokudera-sama.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

Hibari fronça légèrement les sourcils. Si elle ne pouvait pas, c'était un ordre venant de quelqu'un ayant l'autorité d'un boss. Donc, dans le cas présent, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Dis-le ! S'énerva l'argenté.

- Non !

La jeune servante partit en courant, surprenant les deux hommes qui se lancèrent néanmoins à sa poursuite. Sur la route, Gokudera demandait à tout va où était son boss, mais aucun des serviteurs ne lui répondaient. Le gardien des nuages suivait l'autre plus calmement, mais il avait les sourcils froncés. Cela ne lui aurait rien fait si son intérêt pour Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait pas été piqué. Car oui, ce carnivore déguisé en herbivore l'intéressait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré en hyper mode. Le voir tuer l'avait énervé, non pas pour l'acte, mais pour le fait qu'il aurait du être l'auteur du meurtre. Ce stupide bovin avait été trop négligeant.

Au détour d'un couloir, au bas des escaliers menant à l'étage, le gardien de la tempête attrapa enfin la servante. Il cria de nouveau :

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire !

Le gardien du nuage fut surpris. Même s'il connaissait l'allégeance des serviteurs de ce manoir au Decimo, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir de la crainte dans leurs yeux. Il se posa contre un mur pour observer de loin.

Une voix posée fit son apparition :

- Veuillez ne pas brusquer mes employés Gokudera-sama.

Les deux gardiens tournèrent la tête pour voir le majordome de la demeure descendre les escaliers. L'argenté lâcha la servante qui s'éloigna au plus vite de ce dernier. Hayato observa l'homme assez âgé qui s'occupait du manoir principal Vongola depuis des années. Celui-ci ne les craignait pas. Il tenait le manoir depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur des mafieux. Le majordome demanda :

- Quelle est la signification de tout ceci, Gokudera-sama ?

- Elle ne veut pas me dire où est le Juudaïme !

- En effet, nous ne pouvons vous le dire. C'est un ordre.

- De qui ?

- De moi.

Gokudera sursauta. Cette voix. Il leva les yeux et vit Xanxus en haut des escaliers. Hibari de son côté fronça les sourcils. La tenue du maître de la Varia était négligée. Son pantalon de cuir était toujours le même, mais il n'avait pas de chaussures et sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse. Ses cheveux n'étaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment coiffés. Avait-il fait quelque chose à Tsunayoshi et prit sa place ?

- Ce n'est pas toi l'boss ici Xanxus !

- Comme tu l'dis. L'boss c'est Sawada.

Les deux gardiens du Decimo regardèrent surpris l'ancien rival de leur boss. Depuis quand admettait-il ouvertement que Sawada Tsunayoshi était le dixième parrain Vongola ?

- D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt à moi d'vous le rappeler. Qui sont ceux qu'y'ont abandonné leur boss ?

- Que… C'est…

- Pas d'fausses excuses.

Xanxus se tourna vers le vieil homme et dit :

- Apporte à manger dans la chambre.

- Bien Xanxus-sama.

Le majordome s'éclipsa. Gokudera et Hibari, eux, s'étaient figés. Il avait bien dit la chambre ? Le gardien du nuage fronça largement les sourcils tandis que le gardien de la tempête palissait. Xanxus sourit hautainement à leurs expressions, bien que celle d'Hibari lui tapait sur le système, puis il lança en repartant :

- Je pense que vous l'avez compris. Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est pas si innocent que ça. Allez, ciao.

Quand le boss de la Varia fut parti, Hibari Kyoya tapa un grand coup dans le mur avant de partir. Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné ? A cause de ça, un autre carnivore lui avait volé sa proie.

De son côté, Gokudera resta bouche bée au même endroit pendant un long moment avant de prendre son téléphone et appeler Yamamoto.

**XXX**

Chacun avait noté le changement chez le dixième parrain Vongola et chacun avait remarqué la présence fréquente du chef de la Varia à ses côtés. Oh, Sawada Tsunayoshi était toujours aussi gentil. Le boss de la Varia toujours le même. Mais ces deux-là se complétaient parfaitement, et leur collaboration ne donnait envie à personne de s'en prendre aux Vongola.

Les gardiens de Tsuna étaient de nouveau présents à ses côtés. Mukuro était d'ailleurs sorti de prison sous les soins du Decimo et il ne semblait plus vouloir prendre possession de son corps. Avoir une arme marquée d'un X rouge pointée dans le dos refroidissait légèrement. De plus, il avait appris à apprécier son soi disant boss. Hibari était fidèle à lui-même, il remplissait ses missions tout en gardant ses distances avec la famille. Les autres étaient redevenus proches de leur boss, après moult excuses et pleurs d'un Lambo adolescent.

Enfin, l'empire Vongola était toujours présent et puissant, sous le sourire satisfait d'un certain hitman caché quelque part en Italie.

**FIN**


End file.
